Saisei
Saisei High School (西星学園, Saisei Gakuen) is a high school located in the Kanagawa Prefecture. School Saisei Gakuen is based in Kamakura City in Kanagawa Prefecture. However, it also has a satellite campus in Roppongi, Tokyo, where all its student celebrities and idols are based. It also has the most well-equipped Stride practice facility in Japan. The school's main campus is noted to be extremely deluxe, even owning a private beach on its grounds, a 9-storey complex dedicated for Stride and sports, with a gymnasium, gym equipment, basketball courts, indoor rock-climbing wall, table tennis courts, a giant treadmill and wind turbines for wind resistance training, indoor swimming pool, lecture theaters for film studies, a dance studio and a miniature Stride course for practice matches, etc. The training complex is right next door to the dorm. They also have their own dietitians, so Takeru agreed to try their meals. In the light novel, visual novel and anime (preview for episode 7), the Honan team visit for a three-day summer camp (5 days in the anime). They are also avid table tennis players, as shown when they hosted a doubles tournament against Honan Stride Club The school's stride club members are also part of an idol group: Galaxy Standard, and have their idol practices after stride club activities. The current group is in its eighth incarnation. It is also a favourite group amongst Honan students as an idol group, but Riku and Ayumu were unaware of their skills as Striders. They are the first opponents of Honan in the anime version, having been matched up on their debut match, and the second last opponents in the light novel and visual novel. The Saisei Stride Team is acknowledged as being one of the strongest teams in Eastern Japan. In the game, they finished second place in EOS'16, having lost to Tsubakimichi High School. In EOS'17 they finished third or fourth. Members Sponsors * Valentine Records - they are a record brand that distribute Galaxy Standard's songs, given the colour scheme and sponsor name, their record label may be a reference to Virgin Records. * Vurc - a jersey maker brand from America. Their name is based off Vulcan, the Roman god of fire. * Virtuoso - a high-class car manufacturer based in Italy. Their products are marketed as 'cars for the capable', but given the colour scheme, it is may be a reference to Ferrari because some of Ferrari's slogans encapsulate Ferrari and the sport of Stride. Spring Festival The stage is effectively hosted by Saisei given the proximity of the school. Anime # Saisei vs Honan''' (5:11:26''' vs '''5:11:68)' Trial Tour Visual Novel & Light Novel # Saisei faced off against several unnamed teams, as well as three other teams during the EOS Trial Tour.（森崎大付属, 浪打高校, 曲師高校: their romanization pronunciations are unknown.) # Saisei vs' Honan''' Anime End of Summer Time Trial (Seeding match, non-elimination) # Saisei vs Tsubakimichi (5:05:48 (0.8 seconds from course record) vs 5:07:02')' End of Summer Semi-Finals # Saisei vs. Honan (Honan won by 0.4 seconds) Summer Camp Indoor Practice Match Anime Ayumu sits out of the matches: # Saisei vs Honan (margin unknown) # Saisei vs Honan (Saisei won by 3 seconds) Table Tennis Doubles Tournament Anime Nana sits out: # Hozumi & Ayumu vs. Bantaro & Asuma # Heath & Kyosuke vs. Tasuku & Kaede # Riku & Takeru vs. Reiji & Shizuma Overall: Honan vs. Saisei (1-'2') Punishment: Honan must perform a song. Trivia * They are the first opponents of Honan in the anime, but are the second last opponents in the light novel and visual novel. * Prince of Stride: Galaxy Rush is a spin-off manga of Prince of Stride focusing on the story of Saisei Gakuen. * The crest of Saisei Gakuen features Aphrodite, the goddess of love. This may be a reference to their school name, which can be read as 'western star' which is one of the monikers of Venus. * Given the Kanji and team name's association, it could be a reference to Samsung (三星) Galaxy phones, but has changed due to the rules to avoid advertising on TV. * Given the colour scheme and sponsor name, their record label may be Virgin Records. Gallery Category:High School Category:Teams